gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Orbit
is the first episode of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz OVA series. It first aired on January 25, 1997 in Japan and November 10, 2000 in North America. Synopsis Following the end of the Eve Wars in late AC 195, Earth and the colonies are united in peace as the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. On December 24, AC 196, Sally Po, now an agent of the newly formed Preventers organization, locates a deposit of Neo-Titanium alloy in space. Quatre and Duo load Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms Kai, and Sandrock Kai onto a colony that is to be sent into the sun to destroy the Gundams permanently. The only thing missing is Altron, which Wufei refused to bring. At MO-II, the President of ESUN gives a speech about peace. Noin and Lady Une don't really care for those sort of things now that they are Preventers, whose job it is to keep the peace. At colony X-18999, Relena attends a meeting about encouraging emigration to the new colony. She drinks drugged tea and is captured by soldiers of the Mariemaia Army. Dekim and Mariemaia Barton watch as their plan begins to unfold. At the circus, Trowa beats up several mysterious men, who are revealed to be from Barton Foundation Security. He has a flashback of when he was still No-Name and was shown a picture of Mariemaia and her mother by the real Trowa Barton. Duo finds Heero, and he says he's leaving because Relena has been kidnapped. Sally tells Noin that the Neo-Titanium is used for OZ's incomplete 13th constellation Mobile Suit, and that it comes from X-18999. She also says that Relena has been missing since visiting that colony. Relena wakes up on a bed and meets young Mariemaia, who says her last name is Khushrenada, making her Treize's daughter. She says that she will rule the world now and follow her father's footsteps. Dekim gives a speech to his soldiers about taking over Earth, and he points a gun at Trowa, who has disguised himself as a soldier of the Mariemaia Army. When Trowa tries to shoot Dekim, Wufei stops him. Duo and Heero head to X-18999, and Heero has a flashback about destroying an Alliance base and accidentally killing a young girl and her puppy. Duo wakes him up as Mariemaia makes an announcement. She declares X-18999's independence from the ESUN and declares war. The President calls Lady Une, and she concludes this was planned before the Preventers were formed. Zechs shows up and asks to join the Preventers. Heero and Duo approach X-18999, and Sally and Noin offer fire support. Duo avoids the Tauruses guarding the colony and crashes the shuttle into it. Quatre and the Maganac Corps leave in a transport ship to catch up with the Gundams and retrieve them. Heero and Duo steal two Space Leos and separate. Duo is attacked by the new model, Serpent, and realizes from its fighting style that the pilot is Trowa. Heero is attacked by Altron, and Wufei asks him if he is doing the right thing.